The present invention relates to an ergonomically correct harness to be worn by a user which facilitates the lifting and carrying of heavy objects.
There are many known body supported carriers and harnesses for facilitating the lifting and/or transport of a wide variety of articles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,441 to Rau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,133 to Mullin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,621 to Heimers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,645 to Goodden, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,763 to Zablen illustrate some of these carriers and harnesses.
Many of these devices however are not ergonomically correct. As a result, users suffer from injuries to their backs, knees and other body parts.